MLP: Equestria Girls adventure in Dinotopia
by imaginist007
Summary: The Human 7 take a cruise and end up on a adventure in a far off land that's out of this world where humans and Dinosaurs live in a time of peace. But that peace is about to be threatened and the girls are asked to help their new friends
1. Chapter 1

**The voyage of RMS Sea Pony**

It was a bright mid summers day in the coastal city of Manhattan where down in the East docks seven teenage girls were heading up to board the new cruise ship the RMS Sea Pony, an old remodeled mailing ship from the Dragland Empire that was turned into a Luxurious sailing from there to here the United Equestimen Nation or UEN for short. Now back to the Girls they had just arrived at the line with their tickets in hand well almost all of them one was surprisingly struggling behind with her massive luggage, this girl was named Rarity Belle a young Fashionista from the town of Canterlot, District of Poniville who owned her own little business called Carousel Boutique and was soon to be a senior at Canterlot High School with her six friends here.

She had finally made it when one of the other girls with a rainbow blended hair began to speak to her in a rather mad voice, " Agg it's about time you got here I'm actually surprised we weren't late."

To which Rarity answered back saying, " Well I'm sorry Rainbow Dash darling but if you guys had helped me when I asked at the train station we would have been here earlier."

Only to be intercepted by a second girl this time with blond hair and a cowboy hat who said, " Well maybe next time ya'll listen to our advice and pack a little more lightly."

To which the fashion girl had to again reply with a posh tune, " Applejack dear I'll let you know that this is light packing. After all they are only three trunks individually packed with separate clothing one with casual clothes for nice walks around the ship and market areas the second with Bikinis for pool swimming and tanning then finally the third for evening gowns in the dinning rooms."

Now both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were not happy with that but they decided to let it go just as a third with light pink hair asked, " So then uh... If you don't mind me asking why did you pack so many? I mean we're only going to be gone for two weeks and that looks like a whole months worth of cloths if not two."

And Rarity answered happily, " Well Fluttershy l have this many for two very good reasons one would be in case the ones I was wearing is ruined I'll have an extra set and the second is in case people like it I could sell some and make some money I am a business woman after all."

Then yet another voice came into the mix from the second in front of the girls from a fire haired one named Sunset Shimmer who spoke up to take her friends off the subject saying, " Now girls I think we should stop this discussion their remember we're suppose to be on vacation so let's just enjoy it."

Followed by a very hipper pink haired girl named Pinkie Pie who added, " Yeah and especially sense Rainbow won this trip for us in the first place on that one on one volleyball tournament with Lighting Dust who didn't really seem that happy about it."

Then the final girl with purple pink lined hair and glasses named Twilight Sparkle spoke up saying, " And besides we also get to see a whole new land and learn it's culture I can't wait." to which they all nodded in agreement and one by one boarded. Hours later the ship departed and everyone waved goodbye to the people on the docks not knowing that the girl Pinkie Pie spoke of Lighting Dust was sneaking aboard.

The whole day was spent in total fun and relaxation from swimming in the indoor/outdoor pools to resting in the library for Twilight all in to the night where out on the west docks Fluttershy, her friends and even Twilights dog Spike who she hide in her backpack were watching the dolphins and whales jumping in the moon light when a terrible thunder storm appeared out of nowhere and hit the Sea Pony. As the sea began to shake due to the winds picking up and the waves raised up everyone of the crew ran around to keep the ship steady and everyone of the Passengers tried to get into shelter which was easier said than done because everyone would try to push each other back to be sure to get in then when the place was all full someone would close the doors and force everyone else to find somewhere else to go, the girls tried to hold on to each other the best they could but as the crowd got pushier a giant wave hit the ships edge and knocked Rarity overboard into the water. Rainbow Dash looked down and saw her friend drift from the ship calling for help but no one was willing to so they toke it upon themselves, they jumped onto a life boat, untied it from the ropes and fell into the water where they paddled to save Rarity. When they got close enough Applejack pulled Rarity in and help set the cover so not to take in anymore water but as they were safe under the boats covers the storm continued and the RMS Sea Pony continued further and further away till for them everything went black.

All of a sudden Twilight felt a familiar wet object touch her face a couple of time before slowly waking up to the sound of the objects owner Spike who said sitting on his owners chest, " Twilight thank goodness you're alright. How do you feel?"

To which she answered while trying to sit up straight and rubbed her head, " I feel find Spike I guess I'm just a little dizzy and..." then she noticed one thing she had hoped not to one side of her glasses was broken with a small crack going from side to side to which she took off and said again, " Oh no no no my GLASSES! My glasses are broken and these are my only pair."

Then Spike jumps onto her again and places his paw on her mouth saying, " Twilight you have to calm down." to which she did and after taking a quick breather got up and looked at her new surroundings, it was an island of sort and from the angle of the sun mid day at least with a vast looking flat jungle and high mountains then of course the white sanded beach of which she and Spike were on.

He then asked, " Where are we?"

To which she answered, " I don't know Spike, this land mass doesn't look familiar in any map or chart that I've read. Any way we have to find the others." and so they began to walk through the beach till they spotted the boat which looked in bad condition and her friends laying on the sand.

A/N: Well here is another new story I hope you like it. I own no rights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: The strange dream and discovery of the Inhabitants plus an old friend**

They ran to their friends and began to wake them up staring with Sunset Shimmer who was faced in the sand, Twilight flipped her frontward and slightly shock her saying, " Sunset, Sunset please wake." and she did.

She moved her head a bit and opened her eyes to say, " Uh, Tw-Twilight what ha..." but before finishing noticed to have sand in her mouth and proceeds to spit it out going, " [b]AGG... PUH PUH, OH YUCK!" [/b]Then gets up to examine her surroundings and ask, " Where are we?"

To which Twilight answered, " I don't know, but we better wake the others." to which they did till only Rarity was left and she was acting weird. She was talking in her sleep which everyone knew of but instead of talking about a fancy breakfast like she would usually do she talked about a handsome sounding man offering her a ride on something.

What that something was couldn't be told because just before she could say it she said, " Why yes I would love to go for a ride with you dear sir but only if you permit this lady with another kiss."

Then readied her lips when Rainbow Dash sudden shock her rather roughly shouting,[b] " HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY. WAKE UP ALREADY!" [/b]to which she did.

She opened her eyes but thanks to Rainbows shaking her vision was all fuzzy so she sat up and waited for her vision to better. Once it did she saw her friends staring at her and even giggling so she asks, " Uh why are you girls looking at me like that?"

To which Applejack said adding another small giggle, " Oh nothin just sorry we had to interrupt your little mystery date." Rarity thought for a minute on what her friend was talking about then she remembered the dream and began to blush in embarrassment as Applejack continued, " So what was this here ride this guy was offering yall a fast yet stylish Mustang or one of those fancy Ferraris you like."

Which made Rarity even more embarrassed so quickly she places her hands in front of her faces and says waving them side to side, " No no it's nothing like that darling, he was offering me a ride on a Dolphin." making the others confused so she starts explaining, " You see when we were on the boat the last thing I remembered was suddenly slamming into hard rock and taking in water so we climbed on top of the covers then we tipped over into the water. Then I saw or at least I dreamt I saw a pack of Dolphins, one was wearing a saddle with a young man in scuba gear who saved me and lead me to shore. After he placed me on the beach I think he took off his mask and kissed my forehead, later I saw him on the beach again with his brown stormy hair and Aquamarine eyes to offer me a ride on his Dolphin but..." She then looked to Rainbow Dash angrily to continue, " Somebody rather rudely woke me up."

Everyone started laughing again when Fluttershy suddenly remembered something and said, " Wait a minute I had a dream similar to that I mean minus the cute guy of course but the Dolphin part was the same." and it made them all think until they saw to have the same dream then Twilight began to talk in order get back on their situation, " Anyway girls we should focus on figuring out how to get home. Now assuming there are other people around here somewhere near this beach we can ask them if they may have a satellite phone or a radio or even a couple of flares so that when boats come by we can single them and get home." They all nodded and set off into the jungle.

Hours of walking through the thin trees and moist sandy ground the girls didn't say anything till Rainbow Dash started to get hungry and said, " Hey Twilight I'm hungry here, we've been walking for hours and have not seen single person, house or base anywhere. Besides how do you know their are people here to begin with."

And Twilight didn't answer as Applejack tried to change the mood saying, " Any who Rainbow this is the 21 century after all almost every bit of land on this here planets got someone living on it." which didn't help Rainbow at all. They then stopped to rest for a minute when a ruffling noise suddenly came from the high bushes.

It was just left of them and didn't make a sound except the movement it made. Fluttershy subjected it was just one of those large squirrel and that was enough to send Spike to a spree, he instantly popped his head out of Twilights bag saying, " Squirrels?" then he jumped out and ran for it shouting, **" SQUIRRELS!"** in a happy tune.

Twilight tried to catch him but failed so she chased him shouting, " Spike come back!" and just a second after entering the bush he came running back whimpering in fear.

He jumps on to Twilights arms knocking her over shouting, " Twilight It wasn't a Squirrel, definitely not a squirrel." Everyone gathered around him and listened as he said, " It was big and looked like those skeleton things you see in museums only alive and with actual scaly skin."

The others were confused about this and Applejack said, " Yall mean a Dinosaur? Spike that's plum ridiculous Dinosaurs aren't real anymore, they died off more than 65 million years ago.

But Twilight corrected, " Actually it's more 76,470,347 years give or take."

Rainbow Dash then walks up to the bush and places her hands on it when Spike shouts, " NO RAINBOW! Don't touch it or it'll get you."

And Rainbow said shoving her hands deeper into the bushes, " Spike for the last time there are no Dinosaurs." then pushes them aside to prove her point but was meet with a strong gasp from her friends and look of shock and worry, she then look back to the bush and saw a little Stegosaurus with a star shape mark on one eye. They stood there shaking just as the creature began to squeak a little and walk towards them but thinking it was about to charge they began to run for it with the animal close behind squeaking some more.

They didn't stop running and tried to out smart it but the Stegosaurus was still on them then they hit a sudden down slope and slid down to a small stream, they tried to get up but the Dinosaur was now caught up, it got closer and closer to them but mostly to Pinkie Pie as she felt it sniffing on her then lower its head to one of the pockets of her coat she then knew what was going on and said, " Oh I see you just want one of my cookies don't you?" next she pulls out a plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies. She then opens the bag and checks them to later say to it, " You're in luck the plastic kept the water of the sea out so it's safe to eat." and offers them to the creature.

Then a new voice came up from the tip of the ditch behind them saying, " Like what's going on down there?" which made the girls and Dinosaur look up to see a young teenage girl of the same age as at least Fluttershy with fuzzy curled red hair with small Daisy Flowers placed around it dressed in a ragged yet somewhat stylish dressed that both intrigued and inspired Rarity. The girl then looked down at the girls and instantly took sight of the Stegosaurus and the cookies in Pinkie's hands then placed one of her hands on her face to say rather madly to it, " Oh not again. Stareye Fullmoon how many times must I tell you not to go chasing people it messes with the peaceful zen of the Jungle and causes negative vibrations." afterwards looked to the girls to say, " I'm sorry many years ago one of my guest a crude man by the Name of Crabb feed her some sweets one time when she was bit more little and I wasn't looking ever sense then she goes out and sniff for them whenever people come here lucky I got her on a one sweet per day only twice a month diet which I have to change again because of those cookies there."

Then she comes down to face them better and that when Fluttershy took a very long look at her face to see similarity to that of a face lost to her from ten years ago and she said, " Tr- Tre- Tree Hugger?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two:**

 **The Stay at Tree Huggers Tree House**

The strange girl was shocked as the others to hear that name because it was hers so she walks closer to the girl then once realizing who it was smiles and greets Fluttershy in a big bear hug before saying, " Rightchas if it isn't Butterfly Fluttershy. Man it's like the stars have once again allowed us to meet." Fluttershy was just as overjoyed as she returned the hug and began to chatter about how they look and stuff when they looked back at the other girls who were still confused well except for pinkie Pie who was still feeding the Stegosaurus.

So Fluttershy began to explain first with introductions, " Oh I'm sorry um girls this is Tree Hugger. Tree Hugger these are my friends Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie and Applejack." pointing at each of them then with the explanation, " She and I used to be neighborhood best friend before I went to Canterlot high and even before I even meet Rainbow Dash."

The girls waved as their names were called and Tree Hugger shook their hands saying, " it's radical to meet you all." then climbed onto the Stegosaurus to rub its head and say, " And this here is my Saurian Partner and friend Stareye Fullmoon, I named her that on the count she of her star shaped birth mark on her eye and like the fact she was born on a full moon man." Stareye then squeaked and growled to them as if it was trying to say something when Tree Hugger than said, " She said ' Thank you for the cookies and welcome to the Island." Suddenly a loud sound echoed through the jungle scaring Stareye till Tree Hugger hummed to her to calm down and said, " It seems the Carnivores are on a hunt again, come we be safe at my place." and the two began to move with the Human seven following from the sides of course so not to get hit by the spiked tail.

They followed for more hours as it was starting to get darker when Tree Hugger said, " and here we are." to show her house and what a house it was, built within and all around a giant tree with a trunk lifted and hollowed into a like dog house for Stareye, on the top of the house was this tower post with a strange glowing object in it and these two rope stairs leading to what seemed like walk in bird houses because of the amount of birds flying around it but what was really strange about this was the house looked like it had electricity somehow. The entrance was brought down by rope stairs and the girls were welcomed in, the interior had a carpet in the center and parts of the tree where converted into a spiral stair on one side was some chairs and a bookshelf next to a small like kitchen while the other had just one bamboo desk with papers, a quill with ink and finally one map on the wall next to guest room.

twilight immediately went the map to find if this Island was recognizable but through her two years of studying Geography and reading maps it wasn't, she then she looks down to the key and saw the name in big letter that she read aloud, " DINOTOPIA.?" she then turn to Tree Hugger asking, " Tree Hugger is this the name of your Island? I've never seen it on any map before."

And Tree Hugger answered, " Right you are oh intelligent one you wouldn't find it on any map we're cut off from the rest of the world due to a Endless storm we've come to call the Razor Reef that surrounds the entire Island.

Applejack was concern on this and she showed when she said, " Wait a darn tootin minute. Yall mean to say we stuck here?"

And Tree Hugger Answered, " Yes I'm afraid so." then changed her tone to say, "Now pull up a chair I'll make a quick dinner that well renew and delight your souls. " The thought of food was the last thing on the girls minds do to all the things that has happened so far but the it was something not to ignore now either they were served a large bowl of salad, fresh bread, and a small bowl of strange yet tasty fruit.

It was delicious but it didn't change that the girls had questions even Fluttershy now they didn't want to be rude so they stood quite when Tree Hugger said, " You know your silence is really bumming me out, if you have some questions please ask them." and they did. Fluttershy asked how she herself got here and she told of how ten years ago she and her parents were out doing dolphin research when the same storm of the Razor Reef hit them and sunk their boat luckily those same dolphins rescued them and brought them to Dinotopia now her parents live in a place called Chandara located east of here where Tree Hugger herself moved here to live with the nature of this terrain called the Blackwood Flats, Rainbow Dash went second and asked about what the whole Saurian Partner thing meant and was meet with how every summer a place called Tree Town hosts a sort of Olympics where young Dinotopians Compete in a series of of games one such is a ring toss race. The Winning pairs choice a habitat to both study, serve and live by the Land, the Sea, or the Sky, if you choose the Land you would be given a egg from this place called a Hatchery with a number to care for and if you choose the Sky you go to another place called Canyon City where you learn to ride a Quetzalcotlus or as we call them Skybax and after training a Skybax chooses to fly with you and thus becomes your partner which left Rainbow in amazement.

Sunset asked what her habit was and Tree Hugger answers of the Land then explained that she now houses and cares birds that would deliver and receive messages to all corners of Dinotopia some of which are closely related to parrots so can talk called Postal Birds. Rarity asked a fourth question but it was mostly on the clothes Tree Hugger wore which turned out to be hand stitched by herself, they then looked to Pinkie to hear her questions but she was busy spraying whipped cream which came out of nowhere on her fruit so they thought the questions were done till Twilight asked one last very big question, " How do you have power here?"

" Oh dude that's a wonder I can show you." said Tree Hugger as she then stood up and moves to a corner to pull down a rope and reveal another roped staircase, the girls followed her up the stairs opening a hatch to the tower they saw earlier. In the center of the tower was a stand holding a small oval shaped gem that glowed a clear light and gave out a slight humming sound, Tree Hugger pointed to the gem and said, " This is what we call a Sunstone dudes, it is what gives my house energy and also protects it from some of the Carnivores every city and settlements on Dinotopia has one." and the girls were amazed by this power when they noticed how how late it was getting and headed back down stairs to turn in.

Tree Hugger took them to a guest room where awaited two bed made to look like nests with enough space to fit upto three to four people, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash took one bed while the rest took the other and they drifted to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three :**

 **Back to the beach, up the Bay and into the city**

The next morning the girls woke up slowly hoping the things they saw was a dream and they were back on the Sea Pony but from the look of the strange surroundings and the huge nest like beds it wasn't, Tree Hugger poked her head through the door to let them know breakfast was ready so they got up and headed in to eat, The meal was like last night fresh bread and fruit but they had eggs and juices and no meat anywhere.

After breakfast they went back to the bedroom except for Sunset she went up to the tower to look at the Sunstone, she wanted to see if it had any Equestrian magic but couldn't find any trace so she sought to touch it and see more. The surface was smooth and soft but its energy was so intense she couldn't hold on long enough that was when Twilight came up and asked, " So found any Equestrian magic?"

" No I can't but it dose give out its own energy, just fascinating like everything else on this Island." said Sunset.

Twilight gave a smile and said, " I know what you mean this Island is just impossible even more than I thought magic was yet here we are." but then changed he expression to a more concern look to say, " But I'm worried about the others and how they'll each take to being here especially Applejack with not seeing her family again."

Sunset knew Twilight was right but didn't want to lose faith so she turned to her friend and said, " Hey I'm not sure if what Tree Hugger said is true but I'm sure we'll get home somehow. " the two hugged and headed back down.

An hour later Tree Hugger called the girls out and told them they were heading out, she grabbed a few things, hitch on Stareye and headed off telling them to followed. She lead them through the jungle and back to the beach at the place where their boat still rested then pointed West to say, " Last night I sent a Postal Bird to the vibrant city of Sauropolis to let the Council of Elders knows of your arrival and they have responded saying they'll have a boat to take you up Dolphin Bay to the city and welcome you just go straight that way till you see a body of fresh water man. " then says goodbye to them, seeing nothing to do the girls began to walk up the beach.

They walked for miles till they reached the bay like Tree Hugger said and their was a man in a row boat waiting, the man was slim with a small beard and strong arms he looked to the girls and said " Ah lases good morn to you, Swish Peddle is the name and I've been sent here to escort you to Sauropolis."

Everyone didn't know what to think of Swish his accent was old and strange but nice and welcoming so one at a time they boarded the boat and set off up wards. Along the way they began to see more Dinosaurs of all kinds and plant life untouched by time and evolution, one dinosaur a Parasaurolophus was drinking from the water and made a squawking noise when it saw them that was when Fluttershy said, " Oh and a good morning to you to sir thanks for the welcoming."

The others looked at her with surprise epically Swish who said, " By my beard you already know how to speak Saurian?!"

Fluttershy blushed at the unwanted attention she was getting and said, " I ah. I've always had a connection with animals."

Swish changed his poster to stir the boat then spoke again, " That is unbelievable lass when me great great grandfather first came to this island it took months before he learned it."

Then twilight asked, " Oh you're a third generation Dinotopian?"

To which Swish answered, " Aye lass." then looks up and says more, " And here we are Sauropolis." The girls looked up and there it was.

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Sauropolis and the Council**

The boat moved over a large archway opening to a floating city of pillars and colosseums built onto of a pier splitting paths of bridges, and canals with boats small and long. People and more Dinosaurs were seen from all over all wearing clothing designs from different specks of time, they were all looking and weaving at the girls like they were famous or something.

Further they got to the central port where a big blue and white building was standing In glory when finally the boat stopped and Swish jumped off to help the girls ashore, trumpets blown aloud and the great doors opened to reveal four middle aged people in robes and four dinosaurs the Council of Elders no doubt. The human members shook the girls hands each and the Dinosaur members bowed welcoming them some more than took them inside to a great hall on one of the walls was large old scrolls with names of people who've come before and the dates they've arrived from all corners of the Earth and every century.

Given a quill and ink the girls one at a time signed their names on a scroll placed on the table in front of them and introduced themselves to the citizens, and again everyone human and dinosaur cheered welcoming them. Later that evening the girls were given house at Swish's home and meet his partner a Microceratus named Bill.

 **Bonus Chapter:**

 **Lightning on tree**

Meanwhile back at Tree Huggers house she was sitting in her study writing in her journal when a hand covered her mouth and then was turned to reveal a yellow browned hair girl, this girl was apparently damped and scared from the looks of it and very agitated too. She then began to speak in a calm tone saying, " Now you listen I don't know who you are or where I am nor do I care but You're going to help me find a group of girls who may have also come here one in particular a rainbow haired girl."


End file.
